Solo intento decirte que te amo
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Hecho otro fic.......espero que les guste, este fic es contado por Yamato, quien nos cuenta que esta confundido por que esta enamorado y el no lo sabía, este fic se lo dedico a Mi Koushiro Yamato **HISTORIA TERMINADA** (EL CAPITULO 8 MEJORADO)
1. La duda de Yamato

Solo intento decirte que te amo

Es un día lluvioso, hace frío y nosotros estamos aquí congelándonos de frío, por que tenemos que ir a la escuela en invierno, como estamos cerca de uno de los polos cuando hace frío hace frío, cielos, tengo tanto frío que no puedo escribir bien, y para colmo en esta escuela no sirve la calefacción 

-Señor Ishida, no quiero molestarlo en su vida intima con si mismo...pero PONGA ATENCIÓN-

El profesor me acaba de gritar, y como siempre se ríen mis compañeros de clase de mí y apuesto ahora que los va a callar con un grito que se puede escuchar hasta donde esta Mimi

-Y USTEDES A CALLAD-

Lo sabía....esta es mi vida en invierno...pero no solo en invierno...casi todo el tiempo que paso en la escuela, no puedo concentrarme en la clase......aun no lo entiendo......será acaso que extraño la compañía de Sora y Tai en mi clase?

-Yamato que te sucede?-me pregunta una chica que se sienta a lado de mí

-Nada..Por que?-dije mirándola fríamente

-Por que tienes las mejillas rojas-

Al escuchar eso me sorprendí....ahora por que me pasa eso....últimamente me pasa casi todo el tiempo......no lo sé.....hay algo que me hace sonrojar

-Bueno es que tengo algo de calor-dije desviado la mirada

-Bueno...entonces por que no te quitas tu abrigo?-

-Por que estoy bien así...no te preocupes-dijo riendo nerviosamente

-Como quieras-

Ella es una buena compañera Asali, se podría decir que es mi amiga en la clase, ella se preocupa por mí, cuando la conocí pensé que yo le gustaba, pero no es cierto, le gusta el más grande y fuerte de la escuela Bruno......sus padres pensaron muy bien en su nombre

-Yamato será mejor que apuntes lo que escribe el maestro-me dijo mi compañera en voz baja

-Gracias-le dije de la misma manera de la cual ella me lo dijo

Me puse a escribir para que no me volvieran a regañar, aun no lo entiendo.....por una u otra cosa no puedo concéntrame, es como si mi subconsciente intentara decirme algo que yo todavía no descubro........pero no sé que

-YAMATO!!!-

Salí bruscamente de mis pensamientos, y mire a mi derecha 

-Que quieres Asali?-

-Pues que ya es hora del descanso-

-Ah....gracias por decirme-

Asali se salió, al parecer ella me tiene un gran cariño como para soportarme......será mejor que vaya con mis amigos......deben estar esperándome. Salgo pacíficamente de mi salón, ahora voy solo, recuerdo cuando tenia que esperar a Sora y a Tai para irnos al receso...por dios que me pasa? Siento como mi corazón palpita rápidamente, ahora que?

-Hi!-

Me di vuelta raídamente cuando vi a la menor de los Yagami saludándome

-H....hi!-

-Que te pasa?-me pregunta ella cambiando su rostro de alegría por un rostro de preocupación

-Nada en especial......Kari.....tengo rojas las mejillas?-

La pequeña Yagami parpadeo dos veces confundida y me miro fijamente

-Si-dijo ella finalmente después de mirarme un rato

Yo me toque una de mis mejillas, confundido, casi siempre me pasaba eso....pero por que demonios...ya me estoy hartando...siempre es lo mismo

-Será por que ya estas enamorado?-me pregunto la portadora de la luz después de caminar un rato

Por dios si que estoy fuera de mi vida, de mi cuerpo, ni cuenta me di que estaba caminado a lado de Kari, solo sé que sigo con una mano en mi mejilla, no sé me parece raro, nunca antes había sentido eso, toda la escuela decía que yo era un conquistador......pero ahora yo fui el conquistado, eso me molestaba de cierta manera, por que fui quitado del titulo del chico más popular, el chico conquistador, por alguien.....y lo peor de todo es que no se quien me enamoro

-Cielos Yamato si estas realmente enamorado, ni siquiera me contestaste a mi pregunta-

Después de que escuche a la portadora de la luz me quede callado unos momentos

-Perdón por haberte hecho caso, es que he estado distraído para todo, lo siento-

-Bueno tal vez estas enamorado-

Yo no conteste solo baje la mirada y puse mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón como siempre suelo hacerlo

-No lo sé-dije finalmente

Ella se quedo pensando, la verdad es que Kari me cae muy bien pero no le tengo tanta confianza, solo a 4 personas le tengo confianza, Sora, Tai, Joe y Mimi

-Yamato.....te volviste a sonrojar-me dijo Kari mirándome rápidamente y después bajar la mirada

Demonios......no sé que me pasa, solo me sonrojo así como así, no sé....cuando menciono un nombre me hace sonrojar....pero cual?

-Sabes que?-me dijo Kari-De verías consultar a la diosa del amor y la belleza......bueno...ni tanto...solo le puse así-comento Kari sacando la lengua en forma de culpabilidad

-Quien es ella?-

-pues la chica que ya no es tan despistada como antes, la portadota de la pureza-

Eso era cierto, Mimi se fijaba mucho en esas cosas, después de que terminamos nuestra aventura digimon, ella se fijaba mucho en esas cosas, pero eso fue cuando tenía 10 años....pero también en todo este tiempo de no verla pudo desarrollar mejor su don de saber quien esta enamorado de quien

-Pero no creo encontrarla...esta en Estados Unidos-dije algo triste

-Ayer me llamo por teléfono, me dijo que iba a venir hoy a las 6:00 de la tarde...pero yo estoy muy ocupada, le dije a todos pero tiene planes.....ya ves que es entre semana-

-Yo iré a recibirla...además necesito un consejo-

-Bueno....por ahí le dices que le mando un saludo...bueno ya me voy-diciendo esto Kari se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo

-Vaya Yamato no sabía que querías con Kari-me dijo Sora apareciendo de repente

-Cielos....mi mejor amigo va a conquistar a mi hermana-me dijo Taichi después de que Sora apareció de la nada

-No piensen mal-dijo con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente y como me sonrojaba

-No tienes que avergonzarte si estas enamorado de mi hermana-

-No Tai......eso no es...es que me estaba diciendo algo-

-Y que te decía?-me dijo Sora con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro

-Pues que fuera por Mimi al aeropuerto-

-Que bueno que tú si puedes ir.....de paso le dices si puede quedarse en mi casa a dormir este Viernes-

-Claro Sora-

Vi como Sora me sonreía tiernamente y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla como en forma de agradecimiento, la mire después de su acto y después vi a Taichi, se veía molesto...bueno era natural...Sora era ya su novia....y Tai es muy celoso.....pero no se siento que me volví a sonrojar mucho más de lo que estaba antes.

--Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos Tai....ya ves como es nuestro maestro de Historia si llegamos después-dijo Sora tomando la mano de Tai

-Sí-

Cuando vi como Sora le tomaba la mano a Tai sentía como me enojaba y me ponía triste a la vez, sentí como mis mejillas dejaban de estar rojas, mientras miraba con tristeza el lugar donde se habían ido Sora y Tai

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Y que les pareció? Interesante? Intrigante? Quién será la persona que ama Yamato en realidad? Lo descubrirá con ayuda de Mimi? Bueno estas preguntas supongo YO  que tendrán respuesta en el siguiente capitulo...este fic se lo dedico a Mi Koushiro Yamato, ya tenía ganas de hacer un fic para ella, espero que te guste ^^, bueno por favor déjenme reviews


	2. El descubrimiento de Mimi

Solo intento decirte que te amo

Bueno ya sonó la campana, tendré que regresar al salón

-Yamato apúrate si no llegaremos tarde-dijo Asali pasando a mi lado con una sonrisa

-Ya voy-

Estoy harto de que ella, aun que la considero mi amiga me diga Yamato, si ella es mi amiga me tiene que decir Matt, como lo hacen mis amigos, ahora que lo recuerdo.....Tai fue el primero en que me llamo Matt apenas llevábamos un día de conocernos y ya me llamaba con mucha confianza...igual con Sora

-Joven Ishida-Escuche una voz femenina-Luego recuerda al amor de su vida-me dijo en tono burlón-Pero....seria tan amable de entrar para empezar mi clase-

Yo no dije nada solo entre como si nada y me senté, donde me veía Asali algo sorprendida

-Ahora tu que me miras?-le dije algo molesto

-Pues......te detuviste ahí en la puerta y luego te sonrojaste-me dijo algo divertida

-Pues.........no me di cuenta-dije sentándome 

-Yamato eres algo extraño-

-Ya basta...no quiero que me vuelvas a decir Yamato-le dije casi gritando

-Entonces como quieres que te llame?-me dijo algo asustada

-Cálmate que no te voy a comer...solo quiero que me llames Matt como todos mis amigos-

Asali cambio su rostro de miedo, y me dio una gran sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza, la maestra no se dio cuenta que casi grite, así que me puse a escribir tonterías, por que ella solo leía y leía, claro era lógico era la maestra de literatura, no sé cuando Tai, Sora y yo estábamos juntos, no las pasábamos muy bien, por que Tai hacia tontería de cualquier cosa  que hacia la maestra

-Matt.........estas sonrojado otra vez-me dijo Asali mientras leía algo ajeno de lo que estaba leyendo la maestra

Yo no le dije nada, solo baje la mirada con si estuviera poniendo atención para que nadie viera que me sonroje....por dio me voy a volver loco......ya quiero ir por Mimi para que me diga a quien quiero.

Las ultimas clases se me hicieron eternas, pero gracias a dios ya se acabo, me despedí de Tai y Sora, mientras Asali me decía rápidamente que me volvía a sonrojar, después se fue corriendo por que ella tiene que recoger a su hermano menor, yo camine lentamente hasta llegar al aeropuerto donde la vi, su pelo rosa con estrellas, una minifalda blanco y un top que tiene una estrella en el pecho, ella me ve y me saluda con la mano, yo voy hacia ella y ella me saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

Yo la vi sorprendido, de aquí a cuando ella me saluda así? Después se me quedo mirando y se empezó a reír

-Eso se hace en América-me explico-cuando tienes un amigo y te llevas bien con él o solo lo conoces desde hace tiempo lo saludas de beso en la mejilla.......son tradiciones Americanas-

-Cielos no lo sabia-

-Igual se hace con las mujeres, cielos. Michael tiene razón los japoneses nos avergonzamos muy rápido-

-Por que lo dices?-

-por que estas sonrojado-

-Y como sabes que es eso y no es por que me gustas-

-Matt no soy tonta, ti siempre me miraste como una amiga y ahora lo estas haciendo, yo sé a quien le gusto y a quien no-

-Cielos si te fijas bien en eso-

Ella sonrió y cargo su maleta, yo me quede viéndola sorprendido hasta que reaccione., y le cargue su maleta y la llevaba a su antigua casa, cuando llegamos me invito a pasar, después tomamos té con un pastel delicioso, que ella cocino

-y bien de que quieres hablar?-me dijo ella rompiendo el hielo

-Bueno...es que creo estar enamorado...pero no sé de quien-

-eso es fácil de averiguar-dijo tomando un poco de té

Ella se acerco a mí y me empezó a decir nombres, tanto japoneses como americanos, yo solo la miraba

-Bueno ahora pasemos a los interesantes-me dijo ella volteándose para tomar un sorbo de su té

-Kari?........Yolei?-

Dijo ella como si esperaba respuesta pero no me dejaba hablar, cada vez que abría un poco la boca me ponía su dedo índice para que no hablara, y así sigue diciendo los nombres de todos los elegidos, pero yo ni sabía para que...hasta que dijo...

-Sora?....Tai?-

Cuando escuche esos nombre me sonroje al máximo, Mimi me miró y sonrió algo divertida

-Creo que ya descubrimos algo....Matt- me dijo sonriendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Y bien que les pareció la segunda parte? Pero bueno, después la continuo, déjenme reviews por favor 


	3. Una tarde con Mimi

Solo intento decirte que te amo

Mimi me miró fijamente a los ojos, se alejó un poco de mí y cerró los ojos mientras ponía su dedo índice en la barbilla, como no sé que hacer y para matar el tiempo me voy a comer mi pastel, esta rico mi pastel, eso me recuerda cuando Sora cocino para mi.......y claro para Tai....ese día nunca podré olvidarlo.

Mimi se ha levantado y empieza a dar vueltas por la sala, poniendo su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y poniendo su dedo índice derecho en su barbilla mientras mira el piso....parece como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta en el piso.

Después de un rato ella fue a lo que era su antigua habitación, puedo escuchar como abre y cierra cajones, después de un rato y escuchar un pequeño grito de dolor, ella salió con una cajita en la mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha se tocaba la cabeza.

-Relájate Matt...solo voy a probar algo...no pasará nada-

Mimi busco en la caja, yo me estoy comiendo lo que queda de mi pastel y tomando lo ultimo que me queda de té. Mimi me acaba de poner una foto enfrente de mí, en ese momento me quede paralizado, mi corazón latió muy rápidamente, sentía como si mi corazón quisiera saltar de mi pecho, pero a causa de eso, escupí encima de Mimi lo poco que me quedaba de mi té

-Matt...no era necesario que me bañaras.....por que me bañe antes de entrar al aeropuerto-me dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el rostro

-Lo siento mucho.....fue sin querer-le dije mientras le ayudaba a secarse

Mimi seco la foto y la miro

-Que lastima que no tengo una foto de Sora y Tai solos...bueno..pero ya comprobé lo que quería......Matt escúchame con atención.....es cierto estas enamorado...pero el único inconveniente es que no logró averiguar de quien.....Matt respira profundamente y tranquilízate, sereno, relajado-

-Claro que estoy tranquilo-le dije mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos-

-Yamato Ishida-me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi-Estas enamorado...pero no sé si es de Sora.......o.......Tai-

AL escuchar eso no sentí nada, solo me quede ahí lo único que percibía era los ojos de Mimi mirándome fijamente, no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna, solo verla a los ojos sabía que ella no me estaba mintiendo

-Matt...será mejor que vallas a tu casa, y te relajes y pienses en eso......no te preocupes, pronto sabremos de quien estas enamorado-me dijo Mimi mientras me conducía afuera de su departamento

Finalmente salí de ese lugar, estoy confundido, no pensé estar de Sora o Tai......cielos estoy confundido...no sé ni que pensar......solo sé que algo paso y no sé que fue.......no sé a quien amo, no se si me corresponda, no se si me afectara en mi vida social, no se......cielos....creo que no se muchas cosas....pero que idioteces estoy diciendo...ya se...ahora que estoy en mi departamento me bañare....creo que lo necesito, bueno ahora que veo no hay nadie.

Cielos que rico se siente el agua tibia en mi rostro...pero aun así......sigo confundido....a quien amo en realidad? Si sigo pensando en eso me volveré loco....mejor será que me duerma un rato.......que bueno que no dejaron tarea

*****

He tenido la peor noche de mí vida, tengo mucho sueño...que ese es Tai, Sora y Mimi, están hablando.....pero eso no me quita el sueño....bueno iré con ellos para ver si se me quita un poco el sueño

-Hola Matt-me dice Mimi al verme

-Hola-le digo casi sin ganas

-Hola Matt-me dicen Tai y Sora al unísono

Al verlos me sonrojo y desvió un poco la mirada, pero siento una mirada encima de mí, volteo y es Mimi la que me mira fijamente, con señas me dice que mire a Sora y a Tai, yo lo hago con mucha dificultad.

-Matt estas rojo-me dije Sor mientras me toca la frente

-Es que hace mucho calor-le digo para escudarme

Mimi se me queda mirando y me toma del brazo y me empieza a jalar

-A donde vas Mimi?-grita Tai

-Es que si no llegan se les hará tarde-dice ella mientras me guiña el ojo

Mire a Sora y Tai a lo lejos, Sora tomo la mano de Tai y empezaron a correr, Mimi me miro y me sonrió mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Te espero en la plaza de Tokio al terminar tus clases, ya sé quien te gusta-

Después de decir eso Mimi se fue corriendo dejándome perplejo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Después de siglos, yo la autora ya hice la tercera parte ¬¬ espero que les este gustando (sobre todo a ti Mi Koushiro Yamato) déjenme reviews por favor


	4. Mi verdadero amor

Solo intento decirte que te amo

Las clases están sumamente aburridas, esto parece eterno, ahora que recuerdo Mimi me dijo que ya sabía a quien quería..........no sé.....creo que quiero a Sora...claro a Tai lo veo como un amigo...ahora entiendo por que me sonroje cuando la cargaba, ese día lo recuerdo...o mas o menos.

Ella estaba jugando...tenis...o fútbol? no lo sé pero el caso es que ella es cayo o se tropezó? Ahí no sé....el punto es que la cargue y la lleve a su casa...o fue a la enfermería?? Que rayos no lo sé.....pero el punto es que yo la cargaba y sentía su respiración en mi cuello....o no fue así......ahí no lo sé...pero el punto es que me gusto ese día.

-Matt-

-Dime Asali-

-será mejor que salgas del salón-

-Por?-

-Por que la maestra de literatura que esta hablando con el profe de Ecología te lo esta pidiendo-

Rayos otra vez la vieja loca me saca del salón....seguro reprobé su estúpida materia...pero me vale comino, salgo muy quitado de la pena, la maestra me mira con y me dice que la siga.

Llegamos a un cubículo en la que esta Sora y Tai sentados, Sora toma la mano de Tai y le empieza a decir algo mientras que Sora se sonroja, eso me enoja, después entro con ellos y como estoy enojado mi siento entre Sora y Tai, La maestra nos esta hablando de que los tres reprobamos el examen y no se de que tanta cosa, la cual no me importa, cielos ahora estoy seguro que me gusta Sora, claro ella es muy lista y bonita, ahora le gusta ser mas femenina.

Después de un largo rato ya nos deja ir, yo regreso a mi salón y Asali se me queda viendo, ahora que la veo bien Asali se parece a Mimi, solo que ella tiene el pelo corto y de color negro

-Es cierto..lego una jovencita parecida a mi-me dijo mientras leí un libro-Me dijo que te esperaba ansiosa en la Torre de Tokio-

Claro debe ser Mimi, no cabe duda alguna, gracias a dios solo quedan 3 clases y Mimi me dirá que yo amo a Sora.....aun que no veo el por que me lo tiene que decir si yo lo descubrí

Bueno ahora todo esto se me hace eterno......ya terminaron las clases y voy a la Torre de Tokio, cielos Mimi esta ahí esta comiendo un helado, iré con ella

-Quieres?-me dice Mimi mientras me extiende su helado

-Bueno-tomo el helado y me lo empiezo a comerme su helado

-Y bien....tu supones que te gusta Sora no es así?-

-claro-

Claro que si Mimi, me gusta Sora la amo.......eso tiene que ser

-Pues estas equivocado...tu amas a Tai-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Y que les pareció? Espero que les este gustando, déjenme reviews


	5. Una sopresa

Solo intento decirte que amo

Yo estay enfrente Mimi, deje de comerme el helado y la mire a los ojos, yo estaba enamorado de Tai....será posible?

-Matt sé que es difícil, pero tu amas a Tai-

-Y....Sora?-

-Es cierto....me confundiste con Sora, la verdad pensé que la amabas, pero no es verdad, no te puedo negar que te gusta, por que es cierto pero no la quieres, como explicártelo te gusta...pero como una hermana....le has tomado cariño, y por eso la quieres como una hermana-

-Eso no puede ser-

-Matt dime...que recuerdas mejor...los momentos que pasaste con Sora o con Tai?-

Esa pregunta.......muy simple pero con mucho significado.......pues ahora que lo pienso detenidamente.........recuerdo una vez cuando Tai y yo nos peleamos.....creo que Sora estaba ahí......ahora que lo recuerdo bien...Sora no fue la que se tropezó...fue Tai.......el estaba jugando tenis con Sora.....o con una amiga de ella? Ahí no sé...pero el punto es que Tai se cayo y Sora o su amiga se le fue una pelote de tenis y cayo en Tai el cual hizo que se desmayara, yo fui quien lo cargo hasta su casa...ahora todo esta claro....no recuerdo muchas cosas de Sora pero si demasiadas de Tai.

Ahora esta todo claro.........ya sé por que me puse entre los dos cuando estábamos con la maestra de literatura, por que me sentí mal cuando vi a Sora tomar la mano de Tai........todos mis por que se han resuelto

-Matt....estas bien?-

-Si-dije sin mirar a Mimi-Gracias por todo-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ella me miro y sonrió, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, esto si fue una sorpresa, por que pensé que me gustaba Sora? Por que tenía miedo de aceptarlo.........pero....ahora no hay forma de no saberlo, me gusta Tai...y él es novio de Sora....no me siento muy bien que digamos.......por que?

Por que no puedo entenderlo? Por que no lo entendía? Por que?

-Matt estas bien?-me dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos

Yo voltee para ver quien me hablaba y cual fue mi sorpresa, era Tai, lo mire, ahora veo por que me enamore de él, claro era lógico, sus ojos cafés, su cabello alborotado, su forma de preocuparse por los demás...estoy seguro..por eso lo amo

-estoy bien-dije desviando la mirada

-Que bueno...me tenías preocupado-me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Y donde esta Sora? Casi siempre estas con ella-dije en tono molesto

-Pues ella....esta enojada con migo-

-Pero por que?-

-No por nada....tu sabes....peleas entre parejas-me dijo Tai con una sonrisa forzada

-Ya veo-dije mirando el vació

-Pero bueno....te vi y como que estabas perdido y me preocupe-

-Gracias...pero estoy bien...no tienes por que preocuparte-le dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas enrojecían

-Oye...y sabes a donde se fue Mimi?-

-No, solo sé que se fue por esa dirección-le dije mientras señalaba con mi dedo índice por donde se había ido

-Gracias Matt-

Después de decirme eso y regalarme una de sus lindas sonrisas se fue, que lindo es Tai, creo que él quiere mucho a Sora...pero por otro lado..Por que quiere ver a Mimi? Y por que se habrán peleado?.....cielos. mejor dejo eso en santa paz...me esta empezando a doler la cabeza

Pero que veo...ahí esta Sora.....acaso esta llorando? Mejor iré a ver

-Sora que sucede?-le dije mientras ponía mi mano izquierda en su hombro

-Matt-dijo ella volteando a verme

-Por que lloras?-

Ella no me dijo nada, solo me abrazó fuertemente, yo como no sabía que hacer me quede paralizado mientras ella susurraba

-Tai........me cambio........ya no me ama...........yo no-dijo entre sollozos

-Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-

-por que lo siento.........además......no me cambio por una mujer........eso....se lo pasaría-

Yo no entendía de que hablaba, por que dice que se lo pasaría?

-Hubiera preferido que amara a una mujer....yo que sé.......a Mimi.......o Miyako...........o su propia hermana......no sé otra mujer.........le paso hasta la francesita que conoció cuando fue a Francia.......pero no-

-Sora......explícate-le dije mientras la separaba de mí y la miraba a los ojos

-Él......me cambio.......-dijo Sora mientras volvía a llorar

-Lo sé...pero por quien?-dije tratando de no gritar

-por......Tai........él.....me...cambio...por......a Tai......-

Eso comenzaba a molestarme...yo quería saber por quien.....o tan siquiera por que, hasta que lo soltó

-A Tai le gusta un hombre-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Y bien...ya esta la 5 parte....jeje...espero que les este gustando....hasta la próxima


	6. Una tarde de confución

Solo intento decirte que te amo

Me le quede viendo a Sora, ella estaba terminando de llorar, solo seguía parada enfrente de mí, con la vista en el suelo y sollozando, a Tai le gustaba un hombre....eso era bueno....pero por lo menos para mí...ahora el problema era saber quien, Sora después de un rato me abrazó mientras lloraba otra vez.

La verdad me da algo de lastima, yo quiero a Sora como mi hermana y me duele que este llorando.

-Calma Sora.....no te servirá llorar así, no puedes controlar el corazón de Tai-le dije mientras la abrazaba-Dime....tu sabes de quien se trata?-dije mientras sentía que mi corazón latía raídamente

-No lo sé.........solo sé que es un hombre-

Mis esperanzas se fueron por unos momentos, ahora Mimi ya me había ayudado bastante, todo lo demás corría por mi cuenta, ya hizo mucho Mimi, yo se lo agradezco, pero ahora tenía que descubrir quien ama Tai y tengo que decírselo.....aun que me de mucha pena.

-Bueno......Sora....me quedaría pero.......tengo que ir por Tk....le dije que le ayudaría con su tarea-dije mientras separaba un poco a Sora

ES cierto es una mentira.....pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.....y me muero de las ganas por saber

-De acuerdo Matt.......no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien-me dijo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas

-De acuerdo-dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Ella me sonrió y luego me di la media vuelta y seguí caminando, no es que no me importe lo que le pase a Sora, pero yo tengo mucho interés por Tai......quiero saber muchas mas cosas de las que yo ya sé........quiero conocerlo mas afondo...dios que cosas pienso.

Sigo caminando, no me importa mucho lo que pase, bueno si se trata de Tai me importa, y hablando del rey de Roma aquí esta, al parecer esta hablando muy amenamente con alguien, sé que no es bueno espiar pero la curiosidad es mas grande.

Me acerque lentamente y esta hablando con..........¡¿Koushiro?! esto no puede ser....acaso él estará enamorado del cerebro del grupo? Mejor me acercare un poco más

-Tai y ya hablaste con Mimi?-dijo Izzy mientras YO veía como Tai se sonrojaba

-Bueno.....me tienes intrigado Tai, dime....quien es? Por lo que sé tu cambiaste a Sora por esa persona-

-Eso es cierto-decía Tai mientras se ponía mas rojo-Me gusta alguien...pero me da mucha pena decirte-

-Tai.....tu sabes....que yo......-

-Lo sé...pero no estoy listo....o creo que no lo estoy aun-dijo mi amado mientras miraba el cielo-Pero creo que no estoy preparado para ese tipo de relación-

-Te da pena?-dijo Koushiro mientras miraba el suelo sonrojado

-Pues sí, ya te dije que es un gran paso........y yo no sé si estoy listo-

-Tai......quiero que sepas que......yo....te esperare....no importa cuanto pase yo te esperare hasta que tomes la decisión-dijo Koushiro mientras se iba sonrojado

No puedo creerlo............Tai....ama a Koushiro........ahora si......eso si me dolió

-Matt?-

Yo no le conteste a Tai, sabía que era él, pero no podía verlo a los ojos, él amaba a otra persona y eso duele, no quería contestar, pero me dio coraje, no sé por que pero lo odio

-Que haces aquí? Y acaso estas llorando?-

Yo me levante rápidamente mientras me secaba las lagrimas

-Que te importa.....no es de tu incumbencia-

-Bueno...lo sé...pero yo quería saber desde cuando estas aquí-me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente

-Pues acabo de llegar.......y otra cosa Taichi Yagami.....eres un imbecil-

Después de decir eso me fui tranquilamente para que él no se diera cuenta que me había lastimado, ahora me perderé de la vista de Tai....yo quiero irme de aquí.....quiero estar en otro lugar menos aquí

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Solo tengo que decir que este capitulo se me hizo algo corto. bueno espero que les este gustando...........déjenme reviews por favor


	7. Una platica con Asali

Solo intento decirte que te amo

Ya ha pasado 2 semanas desde que encontré a Tai y Koushiro hablando......bueno......ahora que hago? Me estoy muriendo por dentro........lo extraño, en la escuela se me queda mirando con melancolía o tristeza , mientras Koushiro le dice algo, pero yo intento hacer que no me importa, pero claro que me importa.....no puede dejarme de importar.

Mimi ya noto mi comportamiento, pero yo no le digo nada, aun que presiento que ella lo sabe, Tai es un estúpido.......lo amo y lo odio.........no se que hacer

-Matt.....ábreme esa puerta-escuche una voz femenina mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta-Ya no exageres....nos e que te pasa...pero ya abre esa puerta-

Ya sé quien es, es Asali, ella se quedo en mi departamento ayer por que estaba lloviendo además que somos compañeros en un trabajo

-Yamato Ishida.....ábreme esa puerta......o si no la derribo-

Ella derribarla? Como? No creo que sea tan fuerte como para hacer eso.....ni que fuera Tai, en eso escuche como Asali dejo de golpear la puerta, claro ya se canso

-Ya verás Matt-

En ese momento no se como le hizo pero la tiro en cuestión de segundos, yo me quede sorprendido

-Te lo dije-agrego mientras dejaba la puerta como estaba-Pero no me hiciste caso-

-Como lo hiciste-

-Tai me enseño-

Vaya...debí suponerlo

-Que quieres?-

-Pues no sé.......tal vez QUE SALGAS DE ESTE CUARTO-

-Que interés tienes-

-Bueno...es que una joven hablo por teléfono y me dejo un recado-dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello-Me dijo que mañana es San Valentín y que le tienes que decir a....tu sabes quien....cuanto lo amas-

-Pero no puedo-

-ES PERATE MATT QUE TODAVÍA NO TERMINO-dijo ella casi ahorcándome-Como te decía, me dijo eso y me dijo que si te negabas....tu saldrías perdiendo completamente-

No dije nada, solo veía como se sentaba a mi lado, yo sigo acostado en la cama mirando el techo

-La verdad-agrego-La jovencita....me dejo todo un discurso-dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta

-Ya te dije que no saldré de aquí-dijo con fastidio-

-Veamos.......-dijo Asali mientras miraba las hojas de la libreta-Aquí esta-dijo mientras se ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja-A ver.....dice.........Matt....tu tienes que salir.....y decirle a ya sabes quien, cuanto lo amas, como lo dice antes saldrás perdiendo, y si no se lo dices, esa persona nunca sabrá si te esta lastimando-

Eso es cierto, Tai no sabe que me esta lastimando, pero si le digo tal vez él me deje de hablar

-Y si esa persona me deja de hablar?-

-Espera-me dijo Akisuki mientras buscaba en su libreta-Aquí esta.......veamos........dice........no gana quien no se arriesga-

Eso era verdad

-Pero esa persona ama a otra-

-déjame ver.......ya lo encontré......Y eso te impide decírselo?........tu puedes decírselo para que esa persona lo sepa, algunos sentimientos deben de expresarse con palabras para ser entendidos, como sabes si esa persona realmente te ama-

-Pero y si no?-

-mmmmmmm.......aquí esta.........Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, tendrás una desilusión, pero tan siquiera hiciste el intento, Matt yo soy tu amiga desde la infancia, no hablamos mucho en esos momentos, éramos como dos desconocidos, pero yo sé que tú eres tan perseverante como Tai, nuestro líder, vamos Matt no pierdas nada....solo inténtalo-

Esas palabras....sentí como si Mimi me las hubiera dicho........es una gran amiga

-Es cierto.....de acuerdo...mañana le diré a esa persona cuanto lo amo-

Observe detenidamente a la joven Akisuki y ella me sonreía, tal vez ella no sabe de quien hablo o de quien pienso, pero ella quiere saber que soy feliz, por que somos amigos

-Muchas gracias Asali-

-Es un placer para mí, además yo no hice nada, solo te leí lo que aquella joven me pidió que te digiera-

-No importa.......eso me ayudo mucho.....no te preocupes Asali Akisuki, le diré a esa persona lo que siento-

Asali me miro y me sonrió, ahora sé que no me importa que Tai este enamorado de Koushiro, yo le diré lo que siento por él y que mejor día que en San Valentín

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Y que les pareció? Algo cortito....pero como que me gusto......jeje.....déjenme reviews por favor


	8. Solo intento decirte que te amo

Solo intento decirte que te amo

Bueno, bueno, ya es San Valentín, y yo no sé que regalarle a Tai, pero bueno, ni modo, solo quiero decirle cuanto lo amo......ahí esta....iré con él, vaya, que tenemos aquí Tai esta con Koushiro, será mejor que los siga, se apartaron de todo mundo.

-Tai....tengo que saber-dijo Koushiro mientras se acercaba a Tai-Para mi es un día muy especial......-

-Para mi también-dijo mi estúpido amado mientras se alejaba un poco de Koushiro

-Y dime....ya tomaste la decisión?-

-........-no dijo nada solo miro el suelo

-Tai yo te amo, y eso fue no sé, si un error pero te amo por lo que eres-dijo Koushiro mientras besaba a Tai

Koushiro beso a mi Tai, el no hizo nada solo estaba petrificado, yo podía ver como Koushiro estaba con los ojos cerrados y Tai no, como que se la hacía muy sorprendente.

Ese Tai es un estúpido de primera...pero aun así yo lo amo, Tai se separo de Koushiro y se fue, Ahora si nos e si decirle o no, ese idiota de Tai, no sé si lo odio o lo amo. No me importa quien me vea...yo siento ganas de llorar.

-Matt....que haces aquí?-

-Cállate Tai...eres un imbecil-

-No me digas así...que me duele-

-Pues tu me estas lastimando más-dije sin mirarlo

-Por que dices eso?-

-Tu amas a Koushiro-

-..........-

-Te odio-dije mientras me iba de ese lugar

-Matt-me dijo Tai mientras me tomaba del brazo-No es lo que tu crees-

-No? Te vi....Koushiro te beso-

-No Matt......yo-

-No tienes que decir nada-dije mientras me soltaba de Tai

-Por que no me quieres creer?-

-Por que eres un mentiroso-

-No Matt.......no malinterpretes las cosas-

-Cállate....para mí eres una persona mas en el mundo-

-Matt......escucha..-

-No quiero-

-Yo.......pues.......-

Claro que no tiene excusa, por que el ama a Koushiro.......

-Que no entiendes?-

-No hay nada que entender-

-SOLO INTENTO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO-

Esas palabras. Tai grito eso, no le importo que Koushiro lo pudiera escuchar...me lo grito a mí y nada más a mí, no puedo mirarlo, no puedo hacer nada, no responden mis piernas, nada de mi cuerpo, es como si con esas palabras me hubiera paralizado.

-Que no puedes entender eso?-me dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de mi-Yo te amo...Koushiro me ama, pero yo no lo amo....yo solo te amo....a ti.....-

-Yo.......-

-No sé como paso, pero cuando me hice novio de Sora.....no sé....como que me desilusione......no sentía lo mismo....y presentí que Sora no era mi pareja ideal.....lo sentí y busque a Mimi y ella me lo explico-

-Tai...cállate-dije mientras lo abrazaba-No me expliques nada, solo saber que me amas como yo te amo a ti es suficiente para mí-dije mientras miraba sus ojos-No importa......tu solo perdóname por ser tan idiota-

-Tu no eres ningún idiota-me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello-Solo que yo no te explique lo que pasaba-

No podía creer que Tai estuviera haciendo eso, era algo....indescriptible, maravilloso, no tenía ganas de soltarlo, por que ahora Tai era MIO y nada mas que MIO, no me importaba si algo malo pasara.......yo soy un apersona orgullosa pero por él.....dejare de hacerlo.

-No lo sabía-dijo Koushiro mientras nos veía

-Koushiro-exclamo Tai mientras lo miraba, lo que más me gusto es que le no me soltó

-Pero yo pensé-

-Te equivocaste...yo lo amo......a él...a Yamato Ishida........y a nadie mas-

Koushiro se nos quedo viendo y salió corriendo, yo creo que estaba llorando, pues claro.......amaba a Tai y él me ama a mí

-Y por que yo?-me pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Y yo te pregunto por que yo? Por que tu me elegiste a mí?-

-Pues eras mi mejor amigo, me encariñe con tigo, aprendí muchas cosas de ti, tanto buenas como malas, me enamore, de ti-

-Sabes Tai.....eres un imbecil-deje mientras besaba su frente-Pero de todos modos te amo-

En eso escuchamos a una persona...no dos......que nos aplaudían, yo por curiosidad mire al frente para ver quien era...............

-Asali......Mimi-dije mientras Tai volteaba a ver

-Claro...a quien esperabas-me dijo Mimi mientras cruzaba los brazos-A Peter Pan?-me dijo en tono burlón

-No solo que....Akisuki??-

-Matt.......por que nunca me dijiste que amabas a Tai.....si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio yo te haría ayudado-

-Lo siento-

-Que lastima que no traje mi cámara-dijo Mimi desilusionada

Yo, claro que me sonroje, y estaba que no me creía las palabras de Mimi

-Pero de que hablas?-dije intentando no gritar-Esto no es un show-

-Bueno....jeje...tienes razón......pero bueno....será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-dijo Mimi mientras tomaba el brazo de Asali y se iba

-Que lindo te ves sonrojado-me dijo Tai mientras tomaba mi mano

-Tu también cállate........que no quiero estar mas sonrojado que ahora-

-Te amo-

Tai me miro y como si no le importara en donde estamos me beso, primero fue un beso tierno, inocente, tímido, pero después de volvió....algo...más brusco, apasionado.....un poco violento pero placentero.........después nos separamos para respirar

-Solo intento decirte que te amo-

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Tai y yo nos hicimos novios.......mi hermano lo tomo muy bien.....demasiado...claro...por que él estaba enamorado de Jou........y ahora ellos dos están juntos.......

Quien pensaría que Sora estuviera con Kari......si...ellas dos viven juntas, son pareja, Ken y Daisuke........Jun y Cody......muy raro la verdad....pero bueno....Asali no tiene el valor de decirle a Bruno cuanto lo quiere......Mimi esta de novia con Michael, un amigo........chistoso, quien pensaría que la única pareja heterogénea que tendría los niños elegidos fue la de Mimi y Michael........bueno...eso no importa......Jun y Cody no cuentan, por que Cody es un elegido y Jun es hermana de un elegido, así que da igual

-Matt......estas despierto?-

-Claro Tai-dije mientras besaba su frente

-Sabes......no quiero trabajar hoy......prefiero....dormir...y estar contigo-

Tai esta dormido encima de mí...no pregunte que estuvimos haciendo........

-Solo intento decirte que te amo-me dijo Tai antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido

Esas palabras....ten simples y con un gran significado, esas palabras.......de las cuales me encantan, solo es una frase, pero me gusta.........Tai....ahora eres mío y de nadie más...por que yo te amo....y tu......solo intentas decirme que me amas con toda la felicidad que me das.......aun que la palabra correcta no sea que intentas, por que lo logras..................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Estuvo cortito, pero bonito....su pongo...espero que les haya gustado este fic, por que ya se acabo, pero no desesperen, tiene continuación.......bueno serpa algo así como lo mismo pero desde el punto de vista de Tai


End file.
